The Jungle Movie Revised
by redhairdream
Summary: this is when Arnold is 18 and finally gets a chance to go find his parents. but instead of his whole class it him Gerald Phoebe and Helgasthere is romance, danger and tears along the way. enjoy my version of the jungle movie:) rated T for language and future situations
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys**. **This is my first chapter to San Lorenzo, or the jungle movie. I'm trying to make the chapters kinda long since updates for this story won't be as often as my first story, so bear with me:) and please read and review, give feedback, point out mistakes you see and whatnot. Thanks you guys, I hope you like it!**

The jungle movie- revised

Finally at age Eighteen Arnold got what he wanted. A trip to San Lorenzo. A few weeks ago Arnold had come across an essay contest, where the winner and three guests got to visit San Lorenzo for three weeks. He had yet to call Gerald with the news that he won the contest, since he was too busy thinking about who would have to go. It would be obvious for Gerald to go with him, and therefore Phoebe, His (finally) girlfriend to come too. And who does that leave to come? None other than Phoebes best friend Helga. Yeah Arnold had to admit that Helga had gotten way nicer over the years, finally allowing her bully persona to drop. But ever since she lost her attitude things have been weird between them. Not too awkward, but still awkward enough to make the trip slightly stressful. Arnold knew that in a way they were considered friends, well more like acquaintances, anyways.

Finally, Arnold called up Gerald to pass on the news., who would pass on the news to Phoebe to tell Helga. Keeping him from having to worry about it.

…...

Phoebe had called Helga with the news about an hour ago. They were leaving for San Lorenzo in a week. Humming 'Wake me up' by Avici as she packed her bags, Helga didn't notice when Olga came into her room.

"Well Hello Helga. What are you doing, dear?" Helga groaned to herself. Of course they wouldn't remember.

" We went over this Olga. I'm Packing for San Lorenzo. Remember? Arnold won a contest and is taking us there for three weeks...?"

"Ohh is that the boy you had a crush on? He was so Adorable, dear, whatever happened to him?"

Helga sighed. "Olga.. we never talked much. Nothing happened to him. I'm just going 'cause Phoebe wants me to go." Helga grabbed her Khaki shorts and placed them in her suitcase.

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby sister." Olga rushed over and enveloped Helga in a big hug.

"Me to Olga, now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my packing now, so I don't have to worry about it later."

" Always so smart and efficient Helga, I wish I was like that." Olga walked out and seconds later banging sounded in the kitchen. Olga was already making dinner.

"Oh why did she have to move in... gahhhh. Two weeks away will help I guess." Finally done with her clothes, Helga placed the pink and white striped beanie on top of her head, slipped on her hot pink converse and left for Slausen's. To meet up with the guys. By the time Helga got there, Gerald and Phoebe were already there sharing a large bowl of ice cream.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The lady at the counter waited impatiently while Helga decided. " Get me a medium mint chocolate chip Shake. With a cherry." A few minutes later, Helga made her way to the table. "Hey, you guys."

"Hi Helga." Gerald smiled at her and took a bite of the ice cream in front of him. Gerald and Helga were pretty good friends. They had to be ever since her best friend started dating him. Honestly Helga didn't mind really, he was pretty cool

"So where's Football Head? Isn't he the one that wanted us he-"

"I'm here! Sorry you guys. I had to help get grandma off the dinner table." Arnold slipped into the booth next to Helga, who stiffened just a little. Oh how she wished she could hold his hand.. just once. "Is that mint chocolate chip?" Helga nodded and before she could say anything he had reached over to take a huge gulp.

"Arnold! What was that? Get your own shake!" Just as she said that Arnold snatched the cherry off the top before running to the counter to get his own shake. Helga shook her head. "I guess that's payback for all those years of torture huh?"

Gerald laughed. "Nah. My boys to nice for that."

"Sorry Helga," Arnold said finally sitting back down, I just wasn't sure if I liked that kind or not. I've never tried it before.

" So you take me cherry too?" Helga grabbed for the one off the top of his shake only to have it disappear from her range. Arnold laughed, ok so maybe they were more than just acquaintances but this kind if thin doesn't happen too often. " Football Head. You owe me."

Holding the cherry up by the stem Arnold raised an eyebrow. "You have to ask, Helga."

"What! Why? You just _stole_ mine." He just held it there, pulling it away. So with a low growl Helga reached up and pinched his armpit hard, and when he dropped his arm with a gasp Helga leaned over and bit the cherry off the stem.

Arnold stared at her surprised before laughing loudly. " Remind me next time to _not_ to take your food." Phoebe and Gerald, on the other side were working to hide their laughter, making Helga blush.

Phoebe coughed pointedly. "Anyways, are you excited Arnold? I heard it's quite beautiful there.

"Oh it should be." Arnold took a sip of the smoothie he'd gotten himself and smiled at Helga. "You know, this is probably my favorite. It's really good."

" I'm glad you think so, Football Head. "(make note that she says that in a more endearing fashion now a days). After discussing where they would meet once they landed for their connecting flight, Gerald and Phoebe left to go do something on their own, leaving Arnold and Helga alone. "Well, I'd better head home. Olga's making dinner."

"I'll walk you home." They walked in silence for a while before Helga finally spoke up.

"So are you excited?" Suddenly he went a little tense, Helga almost missed it though, so she got curious. "You ok, Football Head?"

"Um, yeah, just lost in thought is all. Yeah I'm pretty excited. It's where my parents lived." Helga was surprised he was telling her this. Shes only heard snippets here and there, not wanting to press him for the story if he didn't want to talk about it in the first place. " Right. They were explorers right?"

"Kind of. They helped keep a small tribe in San Lorenzo healthy while there."

"Is that why you wanna go? To connect? I can understand that." Helga wished that were the case for her family. All she got was a dad who didn't care to remember her name, a drunk and forgetful mom, and an older sister who is too perfect to even realize she's perfect. Wonderful life right?

"Yeah, in a way." a few minutes later they stopped in front of Helgas house. " Well, i'll see you at the airport."

"See ya football head." Helga frowned annoyed with herself. Yeah she used to torment the kid but that was a long time ago, Helga had stopped with the tormenting a long time ago when she realized all she was doing was pushing him away, and that's not something she could handle. Now a days whenever she saw him upset like that, it made her gut twist. Helga sighed and opened the door hoping to get to her room without detection.

"OLGA! Is that you?" Helga sighed.

"No dad, it's Helga."

"Oh ok. Well, Olga, do me a favor and get e a beer, will ya? I don't wanna miss the game." Not bothering to correct him Helga went and retrieved his favorite, Oktoberfest, hoping to keep him quiet for a while while she wrote in her journal. It happened to be something she did every time she talked to Arnold, somehow getting ideas every time they spoke. What was surprising even to Helga, was the fact that only Half of them were about him. She had come to realize that perfection is not endless and should not be exploited because it will wear off and loose its beauty. Not that she believed that could happen to him, but she took that advice, given to her by Dr. Bliss, about a year ago.

"Helga dear! Could you be a saint and help me with dinner?" And that of course would be Olga. Helga frowned.

"Olga, why would you need help? You never need help."

"Oh come now baby sister, No ones perfect. We all need help every now and then." Well better take this one down for the books. Olga actually thinks she's not perfect, what a shocker...

"Pleeeaassee?"

"Fine, hold your horses, jeez, I'm coming." Olga had wanted her to make her famous sauteed green beans. Olga had come to realize that although they would never admit it, they family loved her green beans better than Olga's. So she had comprised with Helga and agreed to let Helga cook the beans in exchange for some privacy until dinner. How Olga had managed to get Big Bob and Miriam to refrain from asking for a beer or smoothie for a whole evening, Helga didn't even want to know. So after making the beans Helga raced up the stirs, grabbed her pink notebook and her favorite purple pen and proceeded to pour herself out onto the pages. That lasted about ten minutes, before she allowed herself to cool off.

What to do for the next two hours, Helga thought to herself. Finally she decided to just turn on Pandora and listen to the radio. That was pretty much how the rest of the week went, Helga helping a little with dinner, getting some privacy and listening to music. After some thought Helga began to realize Olga was helping get Helga get some privacy before she left for San Lorenzo, and Helga had to admit she had a better sister than some people had the luxury of saying. Helga being unused to the actual help from Olga, Helga decided a simple small gift and thank you note would suffice.

Helga had decided on getting Olga a necklace, nothing special really, just a small letter O made out of green metal with a rose in the middle. As you could expect Olga freaked and wrapped Helga in a huge hug, surprisingly making Helga happy she did what she did.

…...

_day of the flight_

Olga held Helga in a tight hug, crying. "I'm gonna miss you so much baby sister." Phoebe was talking to her parents a few feet away and Arnold was waiting patiently with Gerald who's parents had dropped the both of them off. Arnold's grand parents couldn't drop him off themselves since his grandma didn't wanna 'see the coronal go off to war.'

"Olga, I'm only gonna be gone for three weeks."

"I know I know. I just can't help it. Your growing up so fast!" Just then the last call for the flight came over the intercom. "OK go on before you miss your flight dear. Have fun and take lots of pictures OK?" Helga nodded, grabbing her carry-on and finally boarded the plane. As it just so happens Arnold and Helga had seats next to each other, while a few rows back Phoebe and Gerald had seats together.

After every one was seated and everything was in order, it seemed like forever before the flight attendants finally went through the processes, seat belts, cellular and electronic devices, yada yada and so on. After doing it over again in Spanish we finally prepared for lift off. "I'm on my way mom." I stayed silent and let Arnold have his moment, pretending I didn't hear anything.

After a failed attempt at writing I sighed and put my journal and pen aside.

"Something wrong Helga?" Arnold asked curious, having heard her sigh.

" As it turns out planes aren't much of an inspiration for poems." Arnold nodded and stayed silent for a while "So do you know where we are staying? Hotel, Motel, sleeping bags?"

"Sleeping bags. Mr. Rivers wants us to camp near a small water fall. Letter said something about the water fall is relaxing or something." We stayed silent for a while before she began to nod off.

Simple things plagued Helgas mind as she slept. Things like Arnolds smile, his helping her off the ground when someone had pushed her on a particularly bad day in ninth grade, his hair, the way his eyes sparkle when he laughs, how he'd gotten a lot taller over the years. The dream was kind of bitter sweet actually. Helga knew he would never go for a girl like her. She used to be so mean to the boy, and that's not something you forget. And besides, who in their right mind would _like_ their former bully?

Helga shifted in her sleep, and glancing over Arnold saw that she had tears pooling in her eyes. What could possibly make such a strong girl cry in her sleep? He admired Helga, though that's not something he would tell people. Despite the fact that she was nice now a days, people weren't quite over the fact that she used to be a bully. Arnold admired how strong she was, how caring he knew she could be. Although she tried to hide it when she was younger, Helga was a selfless girl at times. So in the hopes of comforting her in her sleep, Arnold gently pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her midsection to keep her from falling forward. In an instant she wrapped her arms around him, snuggled into his chest and sighed contentedly. Before he fell asleep, Arnold noticed that her stomach under his fingers was strong and slightly muscled under her tight pink stripped polo. Finally Arnold smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

…...

Helga grunted, annoyed. Who the heck is pushing her? "Helga, wake up. It's time to get off the plane. Helga opened her eyes annoyed, then seriously wished she had sat up first. She had been asleep on Arnolds chest, which would lead to the fact that the first thing she saw was his crotch. She blushed a beet red. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." Helga froze finally realizing why she had been so comfortable. She was asleep on his chest with her arms wrapped around him. I turn he had one arm wrapped around her mid section, with his feet stretched out in front of him.

"Um. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, I'm sure that wasn't very comfortable for you." Helga sat up and went to get her carry on bag, all the while begging for her cheeks to return to normal.

"Oh its ok. It wasn't all that uncomfortable. And besides you were very peaceful. I wasn't about to move you." Helga blushed a little but nodded. That's just the kind of person he his. Sometimes he just doesn't know how to say no or do things for himself.

"Guess what my man?" Gerald said as he clapped Arnold on his shoulder. "Were in San Lorenzo"

Suddenly what the really meant to Arnold dawned on him. " We are, aren't we?"

"_I'm on my way mom."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok you guys heres chapter 2. sorry it took so long, I had to walk over 1.5 miles yesterday and had to do a load of homework soo. Here ya go:)**

The Jungle Movie Revised- Chapter 2

Arnold and his friends waited patiently for a few minutes before a bus pulled up. It looked to be and old style school bus painted in greens and browns. A man stepped away from the drivers seat, a huge smile on his face.

"Man," Gerald whispered. "Is it just me or does he give you the heeby jeebies?"

Helga laughed loudly. "I feel ya there hair boy."

"Hello there. Which one of you young men is Arnold Shortman? The contest winner?" Arnold held out his hand.

"I am Sir."

"Well it's a pleasure to _finally_ meet you. I am Mr. Rivers, your guide for the trip. These must be your guests, Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald. It's nice to meet you all. Now if you please board the bus, we haven't got time to lose" On the drive out towards the camp site Helga watched out the widow as the scenery passed by. It was quite beautiful in San Lorenzo, tall trees and brush n both sides of the dirt road. Helga ignored the odd feeling she got in the pit of her stomach, chalking it up to the fact that she was nervous for being in a foreign country.

"Man, this is so cool!" Gerald was actually bouncing in his seat, enough to make Phoebe cover her mouth and giggle at the sight. Gerald raised an eye brow. " What are you laughing at Pheebs?

"Oh nothing. You just resemble a young child, is all" Surprising all of us Gerald grinned evily and lunged at Phoebe. Using one hand to hold both arms over her head he used the other to tickle under her arms. Honestly Phoebe made that pretty easily wearing Khaki shorts and a navy blue tank top. "Gerald! Stop!" Phoebe shrieked with laughter trying hard not to kick him.

"You have to admit that I'm not a young child."

"No! I can't! You know I don't lie!" At that comment Arnold and Helga howled with laughter. "Ok! OK! Fine! Your not a young child!"

"What am I Pheebs?"

"I don't know, what are you Gerald?" Gerald's hand shot behind her knee. "OK! Your a man Gerald! Stop before I pee!"

Helga got up an sat next to Arnold. "I think they are flirting. It's about time, don't you think?

"Yeah I know."

Just then the bus screeched to a halt. "All right you guys. Grab your packs and lets skedaddle." Helga raised a eyebrow. (she got rid of the unibrow) skedaddle? Slowly they trudged through the forest along a barely used path until the heard quiet roaring in the distance. Helga inhaled, loving the scent that permeated the air, a little flowery and slightly spicy from something unknown. It took them a few hours but we had our tents set up, three of them, one for the guide, and two for the group. Guys would be in one and the girls would be in another. " Well, I've got to go take care of something but I'll be back soon." Everyone nodded and watched as Mr. Rivers walked off, all unaware of the satisfied smirk that had no innocence about it.

Phoebe yawned. "Helga, I'm worn out. Do you want to go ahead and get to sleep? Mr. Rivers will wake us up when he gets back."

Helga nodded. "Sure, Pheebs. It's been a long day." Having the same idea, the boys followed suit and entered their own tent.

The tents were quite large, having a 'living room' and too bedrooms, although each room was tiny. Phoebe and Helga went into their rooms were small cots were set up. Helga changed into her pink boxers and pink night shirt and climbed under the blanket. Helga was asleep within minutes.

…...

Helga groaned and shifted in her sleep. No, no, somethings wrong, her mind screamed at her. Where was everybody? What happened to the camp.? They can't be gone! Please don't let them be dead. I knew something was fishy, Helga frantically raced around camp, searching through shredded tent, all with tears blurring her vision. They were gone! Truly gone! Helga fell to her knees and sobbed loudly. "Phoebe! Arnold!" Helgas cries grew louder as her pain grew. Somehow she knew there was no point in searching for them. They were gone, all dead, she could feel it in her heart. Just then a loud plopping noise sounded. Startled Helga went to investigate, but screamed at the sight before her. It was Arnold, his head twisted funny and blood slowly draining from a huge slash in his chest. "NO!'" Helgas heart froze and turned black.

"Helga! Helga honey wake up! Gerald go get Arnold! She was comfortable with him on the plane maybe he can wake her up. Oh God, what could poosibly make her scream like this!"

Helga ignored the voices, and screamed when Phoebes body dropped out of no where next to Arnold's prone form. Finally Gerlad's body landed, the last straw, tearing her heart to pieces. Her friends, her Arnold, Phoebe all dead.. Helga cried, sobbing and screaming in intervals. What is she supposed to tell their families? How is she ever going to be happy again? "Helga! Wake up! I'm right here, it's just a dream Helga, wake up for me." Helga sat wide eyed. Was that..? It couldn't be.. Just then she heard what sounded like whispering and fabric shifting. Helga wondered vaguely what that was but froze when she heard his voice again. "Helga, please.."

Helgas eyes shot open, tears blurring her vision for a moment. A minute later her suroundings registered and the fact that it all wasn't real. It was all a nightmare "Armold!" Helga sobbed, shooting her arms around him. "It's was terrible.. I never want to see that again.."

"What were you dreaming about Helga? You were screaming... so loudly" Arnold held her against his chest, rubbing her hair soothingly.

"All of you.. dead. The camp was in pieces.. and your body came from nowhere, bleeding.. torn. Then Phoebes, then Geralds. I lost all of you. Oh God. I never want to see that again."

Arnold sucked in a sharp breathe but stayed quiet, soothing her with nonsensical words and soothingly stroking her hair. What a horrible thing to see. He was horrified she had gone through such a thing and began to wonder why she had nightmares so often. "It's over, none of it's real. I won't let anything happen, I promise."

Helga pulled back. "Arnold, something doesn't feel right."

"It's alright Helga, your awake, you don't have to see that again."

"No, you don't understand. Something about this situation feels wrong. Mr. Rivers, seems too fake." Arnold had a feeling that this was partly an attempt to forget the nightmare but he figured he'd talk to her about those later.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems fake. Too happy, too quiet. What time is it? How long was I asleep?" Helgas thoughts raced.

"It's been a few hour. I actually think it's nearly morning." Helga ran out of the tent, breathing hard.

"Arnold it's gone." Helga kicked at the air frustrated. "I should have known! I knew something was off!" Helga whipped around. "There's another part of the dream I didn't tell you about, Arnold. Do you have your parents journal?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember the description of the La Sombra?" Helga stared at Arnold and waited for it to click. His eyes widened. "Now you get it? That was Him!

"But that description could be anyone.."

"Arnold he hasn't come back yet! It's been hours. What could he possibly be doing?"

"Oh dear." Phoebe covered her mouth.

"Arnold...your parents may still be alive.."

…...

Arnold and Gerlad rushed around packing up the basics, food, canteens a couple changes of clothes for everyone, while Arnold and Helga searched through the journal hoping to find a place to hide. The four of them had come to realize that if Mr. Rivers was La Sombra then he may very well come back for Arnold. They had also learned of the stone La Sombra was after. A football shaped green stone called La Corazon. The stone was sacred to the Green Eyed people, said to grant great fortune to the one the stone judged most selfless. How La Sombra thought he would get the fortune, they have yet to figure out but that was besides the point.

They found a map leading to a small cave a few hours away from where they were at. So in a hurry, Helga changed into a pair of Khaki shorts and a forest green tank top. Finishing off her outfit she slipped back into her hiking boots, pink of course. "You ready you guys?" Everyone grabbed their packs and headed off in the direction they hoped was right. "Arnold? What do we do now?"

"I don't know Helga. I want to find my parents, but I don't want any of you hurt. I'm kind of conflicted." Helga was surprised he had told her all this so easily. She had expected him to just stick with I don't know. That's what she would have done.

"Well, i'm not letting you do that alone." Helga gripped his arm a little then let her hand drop.

"Helga.."

"Sorry Arnoldo. That's something your gonna have to suck up and deal with."

"What ever you say Helga." Helga sighed. It was like old times. Well besides the fact that she and her friends were hiking through a south American jungle, to hide from a selfish villain in hopes of getting great fortune. Whatever. The trek through the trees was long and tiring. They had to make there own path, pushing limbs and nasty unknown whatevers out of the way occasionally. Helga didn't really want t dwell on what could possibly be so slimy so she just trudged on, slowly losing energy as she went. Finally they came up on a small hillside. After a few minutes of searching Phoebe called over to the others.

"You guys! It's over here! It's actually quite large. It took a few minutes but they finally got settled on the cold cave floor. "Gerald and I will go get some firewood for the night. Then after we catch some sleep we can determine what to do next. Sound ok?"

"Sure thing Pheebs." Helga sighed and leaned against the stone wall, totally worn out. Arnold moved next to her and leaned back.

"I didn't know what was gonna happen when we came here. In all honesty, I came here for my parents"

"I figured. I don't lame you though, i'd probably do the same thing." They stayed quiet after that. Finally Helga fell asleep, finally able to rest after a long day of nightmares, discoveries and running. Arnold watched Helga as she slept, so peacefull looking. But that only lasted a few minutes before she began to whimper. He wondered briefly why she had nightmares so often. It couldn't be healthy. So without a second thought, he pulled her to him , draped her legs over his, wrapped one arm around her waist and let his other hand rest just above her knee Helga wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest again. Arnold fell asleep like this completely content for the moment. The last thought that ran through his head was that he wished this would happen more often.

…...

After waking up,and being totally embarrassed about how she woke up, Helga and Arnold decided to consult the journal again. "Arnold look. It's says right here that the Green Eyed People live about eleven kilometers from here. Phoebe how many miles is that do you think?

"I believe that its just under seven miles." Helga didn't comment on the fact that Gerald had his arm around Phoebe's waist. "So what? Are we going to go see them?"

"I don't know Pheebs." Arnold ran his hand through his now very unruly hair. "The journal says that it took my parents forever to gain their trust. But I don't know what else to do. Maybe if we find them we find my parents. Or where they could be?" On that note, the four of them began packing up the blankets Phoebe and Gerald had unpacked, all while eating breakfast bars packed in Geralds bag.

Since the journal said to go west, Arnold pulled out a compass he found in a pocket of his bag and led the way. Arnold was thankful. His friends didn't question him at all, didn't suggest they do something safer. They just followed along, and gave their support. And then their was Helga. Her 'juat suck it up' comment really made him think. Over the years Arnold had come to realize that was a very caring person. She would do anything for those she cares about, but very few people actually saw from her. A huge example was when they were in fourth grade. Arnold had wanted desperately to reunite Mr. Hyunh with his daughter, but was devastated when he found out that he couldn't. But he was probably the happiest person on the planet when they young girl walked in totally nervous. Helga didn't know it but just as she was walking back down the street he had looked out the window to see her glance t his house with a soft smile on her face before continuing on home. He knew it was just too much of a coincidence that she just happen to 'pass by' just as Mr. Hyuhns daughter showed up. Arnold was startled out of his thoughts when a hand gripped his arm like a vice. Helgas eyes were slanted in anger, and a hint of fear.

"Come with me, and your friends won't get hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took so long, the weather has just been crazy here in indiana and college has been a bit hectic but got it:) so you guys, enjoy chapter 3 and tell me what you think! And yes im aware my story will probably be a bit shorter than the other jungle movie writes. Enjoy:)**

The Jungle Movie Revised Chapter 3

Arnold stood frozen, fear making his brow sweat. Mr. Rivers stood behind Phoebe and Gerald with two goons, holding long curved swords around their necks. Phoebe and Gerald were breathing hard and wide eyed, pleading with Arnold to do something. "Just let them go... if you leave them be, ill go with you.

"Arnold he'll just kill you or use you for something. Then he'll kill the rest of us."

"Well now don't we have a smart cookie. That why we tell someone to _come with us_ blondie. To use them. Otherwise i'd have already shot him.

"Helga, I have to. You can find me.."

Helga stared at Arnold wide eyed. She didn't know what to do. Helga thought frantically about what she had to do. Then it hit her.

"If you take him you have to take me. And believe me that's the best leverage you can have because I like to put up a fight. And boy will I fight if you try to take just him."

"Helga! What are you doing! Don't be stupid!"

"Alright grab the boy and the blondie, I'm tired of their voices. And fill their mouths with something, I don't want to hear the idiots again. The two goons pushed Phoebe and Gerald aside and came at Helga and Arnold.

"What about the other two, sir?"

"Leave them, they don't pose any threat."

The goons stayed silent, taking rope that was looped around each of their waists and tied up the teens arms and legs. Then grabbing strips of their shirts they covered the two teens eyes and mouth.

"Alright. Toss them over your shoulders and lets go. No time to waste. La Corazon is waiting for me."

…...

Helga grunted, the goons shoulder had been digging into her stomach for what felt like hours. If he kept up the jostling she'd probably throw up on his back and butt. On second thought... that be kinda funny, she thought to her self. Oh wait.. she was freaking gagged! Suddenly cool air hit her legs and slightly exposed back. Then she grunted as she fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. The fabric was taken from their eyes and mouths but they were left tied up. "Now you two don't cause too much trouble. I have plans for the both of you." at that, he left with his goons, grinning from ear to ear.

"Helga, what the hell were you thinking!"

"I don't know Arnold, I couldn't stand seeing them take you." Helga curled up feeling defeated. "I panicked.."

"Helga.. they can make me d what they want know. They can use you, threaten you and ill do anything they want just to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself." Helga frowned, covering up the fact that that statement perversly made her happy.

"Dammit Helga! That's not the point. I know you can handle yourself. Then can still threaten you though! Ah, fuck."

"Lets just forget it ok? It happened and it can't be undone so just drop it." Helga felt guilty. He was right, she messed it up. Helga truly didn't mean too, and she was telling the truth. She couldn't bear to see him taken away from her, with the possibility that she could never see him again. It nearly broke her heart.

"Do you remember April Fools, in the fourth grade?" Arnold asked it quietly.

Helga laughed under her breathe. "Yeah, when you figured out what I was doing? You have to admit, until you found out, that was a pretty awesome April fools joke." Arnold smiled a little at that,

"At first yeah."Helga let out a sigh. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to ruin anything. Everything is gonna crash and burn, and it's my fault..." Helga sucked in a sob. What was the matter with her? She never sounded like this! Never sounded so defeated before. But I guess i've also never been tied up in a dungeon before either, Helga thought bitterly to herself. "Dammit! I've acted irrationally before, hy couldn't I keep my head straight this time?"

"Helga! Stop! Number one, like you said it's over with, so forget it. And number two, we can't get out of here with you going on this bipolar rant! Sad one minute, then angry and berating yourself the next." Arnold green eyes were slanted a little in anger and determination. Helgas never loved him more than that moment. So strong, my love... "Now, come over here and lean your back against my back. We need to untie ourselves. I'm gonna untie you, and I want you to untie me OK?" Helga nodded then schooched over, leaning against him.

After about ten minutes of him shifting around and grunting, Helga finally felt the rope fall away. She rubbed her wrists, burned from the tight rope. Not five minutes later, Helga had Arnolds hands free.

"Helga we gotta find The Green Eyed People. They might know how to stop La Sombra. And where my parents are." Without waiting for an answer, I mean really? What was she gonna say? 'no we can't? We gotta stay here?' sorry not an option. He rushed to the door and listened for a minute. "It's quiet. Come help me push the door open. Just as they rushed at the door it swung open. With a collected gasp both Helga and Arnold fell to the floor.

…...

"Looks like you are as smart as your mother said you would be." A man stood above them, although neither of the teens recognized him. He ha tan skin, and dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. "We need to leave, quickly." He held out his hand, but then something he said registered for Arnold.

"My mother? What have you done to her! Is she alive! What about my father! Where are they!?"

The man spoke quickly and quietly,his accent becoming thick. "They are fine, with the Green Eyed People. My name is Eduardo, and you don't have many other options besides coming with me." He reached down with both hands and yanked them up roughly. "Now lets go!"

Without second thought, the three of them raced after Eduardo. Arnold knew in his gut he could trust this man. In his fathers journal, a man was mentioned b the name of Eduardo. He didn't remember much of what it said but he knew Eduardo was trustworthy. And Helga? Well Helga trusted Arnold so she didn't question him when he raced after Eduardo.

He led them down concrete hallways, passed steel doors. On a particularly sharp turn Helga ended up cutting open her arm on a fly away piece of steel. She cursed under her breath but kept the incident to herself. They didn't have time to worry about a measly little cut anyways. They had to save his parents. Eduardo yanked them through a doorway and into the trees. Minutes felt like hours and finally he stopped. " I can go no further. Keep going straight ahead and soon you will come upon the Green Eyed People. Your friends are there. I'm afraid you've been in there for quite a bit longer than you thought.

"Wait. Why can't you go any further?" Helga was so confused. It had all happened so fast, or seemed that way at least. In a matter of what felt like a couple hours, though it was probably a lot longer than that, they were kidnapped, trussed up and then rescued.

"They will not allow me in. I am not spoke of in their prophecies. You must do as I ay. Go! They are coming!" Arnold grabbed Helgas hand and pulled her when she hesitated. The way he said they would not let him in because he was not prophacized... was like saying in a round about way that they_ were_. What the hell was that supposed to mean? What were they supposed to do with that? What did the prophecy say about them anyways?

They follwed Eduardos directions, slowly making their way through the trees. Suddenly her arm stung sharply. Helga gasped and yanked them to a stop. "Helga? We gotta keep going!"

"My arm. The cut from earlier, it hurts. I think I peirced it with a branch or something just now."

He frowned and gripped her arm gently. Right where she said it was, was a huge gash along her upper arm near her shoulder. As he watched it bled profusely like it had been messed with like she said. "When did this happen? Shit. It may be infected. C'mon, all wrap it up real quick then we can look at it once we get to the Green Eyed." Helgas eyes bugged as he took his shirt off and tore a strip from the bottom of it. Oh he worked out alright. He had the beginning of a very gorgeous six pack. Helga blushed and turned away as he wrapped up her arm. "Alright lets go. We'll talk about you not telling me this later."

Helga frowned. "Watch it football head. I didn't have to tell you. Besides i've gone through worse.

Arnold just shook his head and dragged her along. "Whatever you say Helga. We'll talk about this later." He interrupted me with a stern glare.

"Fine." Not minutes later Helga pulled him to a stop.

"What no-"

"Shhhhh." She slapped a hand over his mouth. "I hear someone.." Helga whispered, fear making her blood run cold. The two of them stood quiet, listening to the rustling around them, both wondering if they hadn't run fast enough, if they had been caught. The trees rustled before at least a dozen people jumped out of the foilage. But they weren't La Sombra's men. Each one had glowing green eyes, and simple cloths covering important areas. Fierce looking tribal tattoos ran along each and every arm and torso. All of them had long black hair tied back with handmade leather straps. "Arnold... It's them.."

The one wh looked to be the leader approached them. Pointing to Arnold he began talking. "You...Odd Head." Helga doubled over with laughter. But then he pointed to Helga. "You Odd Head...mate"

"What! NO, no that's not.. we're not"

"Hush! Says in prophecy. Odd Head has mate. Saves La Corazon with mate." Helga blushed profusely, but stayed quiet. It was obvious the guy would not let her say otherwise.

"Come. Follow. I take you to friends." A thought popped into Helga's head. "Where did you learn to speak English?"

The leader turned around and smiled. " Odd Head Parents. They teach tribe much."

…...

Everything after that last comment for Arnold was a blur. His parents. They were alive. He was gonna see them. He was gonna get to know them! Arnold couldn't be anymore impatient as they walked. In fact what was only a couple hours felt like days. "Arnold! Stop fijiting! Geez..."

Arnold blushed, "Sorry Helga."

Helga stayed silent. She understood. He actually hasn't seen his parents for at least 17 years. "Arnold chill, I understand."

"Helga, I'm nervous. What if they don't like me? What if I'm not who they expected? What if-" Helga stopped him and gripped his shoulders.

"Arnold. Seriously. Stop. You are an absolutely amazing person. You are the sweetest and most courageous man I have ever known. You put everyone else before yourself and you saw me for me. Thats why I fell-" Helga froze realizing what she was about to reveal. "That's why your parents will love you. And besides your their son. They have to love you."

"Yeah, I guess." Arnold stayed silent after that, totally lost in thought. Helga had been about to say something. Something she didn't want him to hear. What was she going to say? His mind drifted between the FTI incident and soon being able to meet his parents, until finally the Leader stopped outside a small gateway made out of tree trunks.

"We are here. First we clean mates cut." Helga had totally forgotten about the slice in her arm. Glancing down she was relieved to note that it stopped bleading. It probably needed to be cleaned though. Nodding in agreement, Arnold grabbed Helgas arm lightly and followed behind the Leader. In a small hut made out of wood and large leaves and straw a young woman got down to business. She removed the wrap, grabbing a ragged cloth she dipped it in a bowl of hot water and wiped away the dried blood. Finally she spoke rapidly to her Leader while she used another cloth, one slightly more rough, to rub an odd smelling green gunk on the cut.

"Sabella say to leave salve on for 3..hours. Then com back to see her. She remove ssalve and patch up wound. Good as new. Now to see friends and family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally chapter 4 lol. I had typing homework to do so it took me a bit, but here it is:) Read and review and all that jazz:) Enjoy!**

San Lorenzo chapter 4

Helga froze when she heard a squeal. "Helga! Your OK! I thought they killed you!" Small arms wrapped around Helgas torso. Phoebes black hair was a bit of a mess and Helga could see tears in her eyes.

"Phoebe stop crying, I'm OK. And so is Football Head here" Phoebe hugged Arnold quickly before running to get Gerald.

"So Arnold after you see Gerald..." Helga let that trail off. He was gonna get to see his parents for the first time in eighteen years

"Yeah. I, Uh...i think I should do this alone."

"Of course. I understand. I'm gonna g see if there is a way I can wash up." Helga squeezed his arm lightly before walking off. Arnold felt bad but he didn't want anyone to witness him break down should they reject him. Arnold knew what Helga told him before was very true, they were his parents, they were bound to accept and love him for who he was. But how can one be totally confident everything will workout when meeting your family for the first time in your entire life? Arnold was jittery and sweaty. Helga has the right idea, he thought. I probably should wash up later. I stink to high heaven for all I know. He laughted at the thought and went to go follow the Leader.

Arnold noted that the place was quite beautiful, with small huts that looked almost professionally built, pathways lay out leading from each home and going every which way. The people them sleves all resembled the Leader in a vague fashion. All with long black hair and nearly glowing green eyes. He also noted the odd fact that each doorway in the tribe had a symbol above the door...shaped like his head. With the hair and everything. It kind of weirded him out a little. "Here, through that doorway. Odd Head parents dwell here while visiting.

"Call me Arnold please." He simply nodded before walking away to take of some other matters. Nervously he knocked on the door, his palms sweating like crazy.

"Just a minute!" A female voice answered. Arnold stood frozen as he realized who that was. His mother...He heard his mothers voice. It was beautiful and he nearly began crying simply from that. " Hi, sorry bout that, how can I help-" A woman stood in the doorway with a head shaped like his and long brown hair. She had laugh lines on her face and her eyes light blue. "Oh my...Miles. Miles!"

"Yes dear?" A tall man with blonde hair stood in the doorway next to his wife "Oh..."

His eyes widened and The woman, Stella, began to cry. "Mom...Dad"

…...

Helga sighed in relief. Although she had wanted to be there for Arnold when he finally met his parents, she understood. She would have done the same thing. Ringing her long hair own Helga used the large cloth towel the woman had given her and dried off. Luckily someone had normal clothes for her to wear instead of the funny dresses the woman in this place wore. She slipped her under garments on before slipping on some Khaki shorts a little shorter than the ones she woe earlier and a black v-neck shirt with a little pocket. Where they actually came from, Helga didn't know, wouldn't ask and was very grateful for. Helga quietly made her way back to the little hut she shared with Phoebe. She wanted a nap. A long one. Luckily they had placed a cot in there (something they had acquired through Arnolds parents. As she set her stuff down she wondered how it was going with him. She hoped hat she told him was right. That they accepted him on sight. She _had_ been telling the truth. He was an amazing person, someone who always chose a smile over a frown and chose to see the brightside of things because like he said to her a few years ago "I do it because no mater how bad a situation is, there will always be a bright side. The only time there shouldn't be is when you dead and you don't have to worry about it any longer." That comment had really struck her that day. Why wouldn't it? It was a valid comment.

Before she fell asleep, she wished Arnold luck, kissed her locket and finally fell asleep, snoring loudly.

…...

The meeting with his parents had gone just like Helga said it would. They asked him thousands of questions about his life, his friends, grandparents, anything and everything. And then the hard questions came.

"Why didn't you come home?" They stayed quite for a minute, Stella tearing up a little

"Baby, we wanted to, so bad. But La Sombra is sill out there. He is keeping watch of the airports and boats. We don't know how he does it but every time we try to sneak away he is there. Or one of his goons is there. He won't let us leave..." Stella took a deep breathe and gripped Arnolds hand tightly. She had been holding the whole time, not that he mind they had some catching up to do, but she hadn't let go once.

"Well the four of us are here to take you home."

"Honey, you don't understand. We can't go home."

After another hour or so Arnold finally convinced them to try an escape wit them at least once before he admitted they were probably right. While Miles and Stella packed their bags Arnold went to go find Helga, Phoebe and Gerald. What he found made him grin like an idiot though, as he watched Gerald and Phoebe kissing deeply. He cleared his throat catching their attention. Phoebe blushed a bright red, "Oh my..."

Gerald, well he just laughed and did their handshake with Arnold. "Whats up, man?"

"We're going to try and leave. Where is Helga staying Pheebs?

"Oh, Helga is asleep in our hut. Go down the path that way and it's the one with a pink flowers on the doors." Arnold thanked them and walked away. He wasn't at all surprised the two of them had bee kissing. They had crushes on each other since the fourth grade. Everyone saw it but them. Arnold finally reached the door with the flowers on it, and knocked. When he got no reply he slowly opened the door and peeked in. Helga was sprawled on a small cot, her feet hanging off the side and her hair splayed out around her head like a halo. He was loathe to disturb her but he approached her anyways. But something made him stop. She was mumbling under her breathe. "Arnold...my love."His eyes widened at that. Her words rang through his head, bring up the FTi building when she had confessed her love only to accept his flimsy excuse of being 'heat of the moment.' he knew all those years after that it was a lie, but he didn't wanna push her. Despite her soft interior she could still be defensive.

Sighing her gently shook her."Helga, wake up." She mumbled something about Phoebe before turning her head away from him. "Helga we gotta get our stuff ready. We are about to leave." she shifted again so that she was now on her back, and swatted at him like a fly. "C'mon. Wake up. OK, you leave me no choice..." Grinning like an idiot he leaned over and placed his lips on hers. She didn't respond for a second before she began to kiss him back.

…...

Wow this dream was realistic. Helga groaned in the back of her throat and sank deeper into the kiss. If all her dreams were like this, she would be plenty happy to stay asleep for the rest of her life.

…...

Arnold was in heaven but he couldn't kiss her just because she was asleep. That would be very poor judgment on his side. With disappointment Arnold pulled away once he realized that didn't work. The only reason for that not to work would be if she was already dreaming about him. "HELGA!"

She shrieked and swung her arm socking him on his temple. "Arnold...oh my God.. I am SO sorry. Why did you yell at me?" Helga got up and tilted his head to the side examining the damage she inflected. "Jeez, you'd think that by now you'd know not to scare me like that!"

"It's fine, it's fine. You just didn't wake up when I kissed-" Oh shit.

"What... Oh. OH. That wasn't a dream was it...?" Arnold flinched and shook his head.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up and it was the only thing I could think of with out causing any physical damage..." Arnold shook his head. "Anyways, we are going to try and leave. Maybe we will run into our bags on the way." Helga followed Arnold out of the hut, and happened to see Phoebe and Gerald down the pathway doing..uh, un-Phoebe like things.

"Well, hair boy, looks like Phoebe finally got some guts." Arnold laughed but didn't comment. His focus was on the fact that his parents were speaking quietly farther down the path. "Is that..?"

"Yeah. That's them." Arnold smiled softly, nearly making Helgas heart melt ans stop beating all together. He looked so happy..

"You look like your mother." Helga was slightly surprised to see tears in his eyes. She stopped and gripped his shoulders lightly, "Arnold, you will get to keep them this time. I swear it."

Suddenly he hugged her tight. "You don't realize how much you've done for me Helga. I am so grateful for that, C'mon we gotta get going. Everyone's waiting."Helga nodded slightly dazed at everything that has happened so far, and followed behind him as he made his way to his parents. Wow, I will actually get to meet his parents. Helga began to fidget nervously. What if they didn't like her? What if they could tell she used to be a bully..what if Arnold _told_ them she used to be a bully? They are gonna hate her! Suddenly too nervous to confront them right then she turned the other direction and headed towards Phoebe and Gerald, the two kissing teens being the lesser of the two evils. A hand clamped down on her good arm. "Oh no you don't. I'm not gonna let you run away Helga. And besides, they will like you."

"I used to be so mean to you though! And your bound to have told them that with as many questions as they probably had. They are so _not _gonna like me. So, while you do with your parents whatever it is your gonna do, I'm gonna go and interrupt Phoebe and Gerald." Helga tried to pull away, but he was stronger than he looked.

"No your not. And if I said they will like you, they will. Your not a bully anymore Helga. You don't hide your nicer moments and you don't hide your poetry. You've not been mean to me for years now, and I'd like to say we have a pretty good time together when we hang out. Helga, you are sweet, yet strong when the time calls for it, you are loving to your friends and _very_ protective. And besides, if you weren't a god person in the first place don't you think Phoebe would have found a way out of talking to you by now?" Arnold wasn't aware at the time, but as he was speaking he as gently rubbing his thumb on her arm in circles, making Helga blush furiously. Arnold just assume her cheeks were red from what he was telling her.

"I guess..."

"Now c'mon. I want you to meet them. Please?" Helga couldn't refuse his pleading face, so with a sigh she nodded.

"It's not like I have a choice anyhow. I have to know them to be able to go home.

"Now that's the spirit Hammerhead! Arnold laughed and hugged her quickly, before pulling her along towards his parents. Stella had to be about 5'4 with long brown hair and light blue eyes. She had a kind smile and laugh and age lines along her face. Miles was at least a foot taller with blonde hair and bright green eyes. He too had laugh and age lines.

Stella greeted her first. "Well hello, you must be Helga. If I must say Arnold here has talked about you the most." Helga's heart froze.

"Good I hope.."

"Of course! Nothing but." Stella held out her hand a bright smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you Helga dear.

"Nice to meet you too" Helga shook her hand and then shook Miles hand.

"Well," Miles said. "I guess it's time to get the jeep and head to the airport." A few minutes sfter Miles went to go get the jeep ( It had been there from when Miles and Stella had first gotten back.) everybody piled in and hoped for the best.

…...

They should have known better. It all seemed too easy didn't it? Arnold should have known that to just find his parents and leave wouldn't be the case. Miles slammed on the brakes and cursed under his breathe. Only a few feet ahead at least two dozen men with guns and swords stood staring at them. And right in front was of course, La Sombra. He grinned, swinging his gun around aimlessly. "Did you know, young man, that I let you meet your parents for a reason? Do you really think that I would let you leave that easily!? I'm not stupid. I HAVEN'T GOT MY STONE YET!. What makes you think, i'd let you all leave BEFORE I GT MY STONE! So now that you know your parents, I can use you! I can threaten them and you will have to do as I say...since you'll know i'm not bluffing. Genius isn't it? And I can even use your little girlfriend and friends too! OH how wonderful! This is just getting better and better! Grab them. It's time I get my wish from La Corazon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok you guys, I have to say this is probably one of my fav chapters so far. I was gonna finish last night but my family went out for dinner so I got up early to finish, so y'all better appreciate my efforts :P lol just kidding :) well y'all enjoy, read, review and all that jazz:)**

The Jungle Movie Revised chapter 5

Helga screamed as hands gripped her arms hard, uncaring of the injury and yanked her out. "Get your hands off me you fucking baboon! Jeez!"

"Oh shut your trap!" Helga screamed in fury when the mans hand stung her face.

"Helga! Don't touch her! Leave her out of this!" Arnold punched one guy in the face and kicked another in the balls. Helga, totally pissed off whipped around and socked the guy in the face. Another ran up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Helga snapped her head back into his nose. There was too many too many of them though. Gerald was trying to fight the guys off of Phoebe, while she was crying, her whole body trembling.

"Phoebe honey it's OK, we'll get out of this!" Helga tried to comfort Phoebe but could say no more as the guy who grabbed hold of her, wrapped a cloth around her face and into her mouth. All of a sudden things went black, and the last thing she remembers was Stella yelling out to her.

…...

Jesus... Helga groaned. "What the hell?"

"Helga! Your awake! Do you feel OK?"Stella's voice asked.

"Stella?" Helga opened her eyes, glad there was no blinding light.

"Yes honey, it's me. Let me look at your head ok?" Helga glanced around the room as Stella appraised her head. They were in a small stone room with two cots and a steel door.

"Stella where are we?" At least it wasn't too cold, Helga thought

"Oh sweetheart..we are in La Sombras basement." Suddenly something hit Helga like a ton of bricks.

"Arnold! Phoebe! Gerald, where are they! Tell me they are OK!" Helga gripped Stellas shoulders tightly, In fear.

"Helga!" A male voice called out. "Helga we're all OK. Phoebe is with Gerald across from you.

"Yes, Helga we are OK, Don't worry."

"Were fine, Helga." She nearly fainted in relief at hearing everyone voices.

"You guys, what happened to me?"

"Well, you uh, got hit in the head with the butt of the...baboons...gun. It's scared me half to death. You dropped like a box of rocks, Helga. I was so afraid he'd hit you just a bit too hard." She heard Arnold give a long sigh.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well," Stella said. "We wait. That man has got something up his sleeve so w aren't gonna be in here forever." And Stella was right after a couple hours of sitting quietly and waiting with bated breathe a door in the distance slammed open.

"Alright children. Since the little blonde girl means most to the kid I need her and the football headed freak."

"Who are you calling a freak? Your the one who thinks he's selfless enough to get a wish from a mystical stone..shaped like a football... that spells freak to me.." Helga scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Stupid Bitch!" The door swung open and La Sombra walked in along with two of his Baboons. "You think your any better huh?" He got in her face, breathing hard.

"Well, not really, but what I do think it's that the big bad La Sombra needs a breathe mint. Think one of your trusts baboons could get you one? Could possibly make this experience a little better for us all." Helga knew she should shut up, but she couldn't help it. She got mouthy when someone pissed her off.

He slapped her hard. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Helga laughed at the incredulous look on his face.

"Not really, no. I think thats why the baboon covered my mouth with that nasty cloth."

La Sombra just shook his head and gestured for on of the baboons to grab her. On the way out another on opened another steel door and grabbed an angry Arnold, taking them both up to a stylish living room. It was decorated in warm reds and browns, with a red couch and chocolate brown walls.

"Too bad _you_ live here. I wouldn't mind a house like this."

La Sombra just ignored that comment, growing tired with the girl and began to talk. "So now that you know I have you parents and your little friends, you will lead me to the stone_ with out_ question. Correct?"

Arnold sighed. "Well I would if I knew where it was."

"Don't play dumb with me!" La Sombras face turned right red with anger. "That stupid prophecy says you will know. You will know where to go!"

"OK, OK chill out. I'll...find it, as long as you leave my family and friends alone. And let us go when we find it for you." Helga sat frozen, completely terrified, but not wanting to do anything else to piss the guy off. She had said enough as it was anyways.

"No, no, my dear boy. You have no room to talk young man. You do as I say without question. You find the stone, and I _might_ let your and your friends go. That all depends though. So you better try your hardest. Your friends lives are depending on it."

"Wait just-"

"Arnold hush. We'll do it."

"But-"

"No." Helga leaned in and whispered as quietly as possible, "You have to know when to stop. He might kill them out of anger. We will come up with something OK? Just for now, go along with it."

"Fine. We will do it."

La Sombra grinned. "Good choice."

…...

"Jesus Christ, it's like this place got even more humid." They were stumbling through the trees, with La Sombra trailing behind, talking to his baboon about something Helga didn't really care to find out. Arnold was looking through his fathers journal, La Sombra had somehow gotten hold of it for Arnold to use to find the stone. Helga guessed Arnold knew where he was going so she didn't question him. "Hey Arnold, How much longer?"

"Not long before we have to turn North. The walk is still another couple days walk. We need to stop and take a break in a couple hours though. Find a stream for some food and fresh water. Hey La Sombra. We need to find a stream in a couple hours. We won't get anywhere if we are all dead, tired and hungry."

"Sure whatever, just don't try anything stupid."

After a couple hours Arnold finally heard a small stream and stopped to take a break.

They all placed the bags La Sombra had allowed them to pack, where he got their clothes, he wasn't sure, on the ground. La Sombra ordered his baboons to go catch some fish and started grumbling under his breath. Helga collapsed onto the ground. "Man I thought I was in shape."

"Yeah me too." Helga lay on her back, breathing hard. Arnold took a few minutes to gather some firewood and started a small fire to keep them all warm. The place could get pretty cold at night. Finally the baboons came back with at least ten fish. They then took a few minutes to prepare the fish before taking out a tiny pan to cook one at a time. La Sombra protested when Arnold gave the first piece along with some fruit he found to Helga, but this was something Arnold would not buge on. He was raised with manors and was taught to take care of the woman and children first. In any situation. But he amended it by giving La Sombra the second piece. After everyone got a piece and some fruit Arnold finally served himself and ate in silence. The night went on quietly with someone occasionally placing wood on the fire to rekindle the flames. Soon Helga fell asleep, with her head in Arnolds lap, snoring loudly. They all fell asleep soon after that, although one of the baboons was always awake, to keep anything 'stupid' from happening.

In the morning Arnold woke up with his arms wrapped around Helgas waist and Helgas head resting on his shoulder. She had quite snoring by now. "Helga wake up." Arnold seriously hoped that she didn't punch him again. She stirred but stayed asleep. "Helga, you need to wake up. We have to get moving."

She groaned. "Just a few more minutes." She snuggled closer to him and sighed.

"C'mon Helga, wake up." She grumbled and sat up.

"I was having a good dream."

"Speaking of dreams, can I ask you something?" Helga, unsure of where this was going nodded cautiously. "Why do you have bad dreams? It's really got me worried.

"I..uh.. It's not something I really like to talk about." Arnold frowned.

"Helga, please. The only time you seem to have a decent dream, or even wake up from a bad one is when I'm around. Can you please tell me? I don't like seeing you like that."

Helga stayed silent while they packed up their things, La Sombra and his baboons watching them closely. "It's just that not even Phoebe knows the whole story." Arnold stayed silent letting her get it out at her own pace. He knew this was a big step for Helga. "You know as much as everybody else, how Big Bob doesn't seem to remember my name how he prefers Olga over me, how Olga is to perfect to see that her family is falling apart right under her nose." Yeah he knew that. And he hated it. Hated that there wasn't much he could do to help. "One day I had come home from school. I had failed the biology test that day and had gotten let go from my job the day before. That wasn't even my fault. My boss had said to me that he could only afford one employee because of the economy so he had to let me go. I understood so I didn't object, I mean my boss was a really nice guy. I guess failing that test was the last straw for Bob. The second I got in the door he was in my face. The teacher had called him.

…...

"What the hell is this? You stupid piece of shit! Olga would have never had this happen! Never would gotten fired or fail a test. All in the same week none the less! I don't give your lazy ass a home for you to flunk out of school Helga. You find away to get a job and pass a test for once and I just might not blister your ungrateful hide! Stupid Bitch, Olga was never this bad. Everyone loves Olga because she actually TRIES. NO one is gonna love you if you don't get off your lazy ass."

Helga snapped. "You don't give a shit anyways! You don't seem to remember my name unless it benefits you! You call me a lazy piece of shit, but I wouldn't be this way if you would think for just one minute to REMEMBER MY FREAKING NAME." Bobs face became beet red, his whole body shaking.

"You stupid worthless lazy piece of shit. Your not worth the ground you walk on. The only reason that dumb chinese girl talks to you is because she enjoys being bossed around." Helga was about to scream at him for talking about Phoebe like that but he went on before she could say anything. "I never loved you, you were never even supposed to be born in the first place! So don't turn this around on me, little lady. I don't wanna hear another word out of your worthless mouth. "Helga opened her mouth to retaliate but Bob swung and punched her in the face. Helga fell, not quite feeling the pain just yet. He kicked her in the side once before spitting on her. "I've had enough of you." He then walked off.

…...

"Its not even the fact that Bob said it. It's just that he's right. It just hadn't sunk in till that day."

Helga stayed silent but what Arnold said next made her stop for a second in surprise. "_That's_ why you came to school with a bruise on you jaw!? I could kill him. And what do you mean he was right? What would give you that idea?" Absentmindedly he reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Helgas heart raced as they made their way through the trees, wondering why he had done that. Not that she was protesting. It was, after all, what she had wanted for so long. "I don't understand why you think your worthless. I just don't understand."

Helga sighed. "There's nothing to understand. That's just how things are. There doesn't need to be an explination.

"Yes there does. This time at least. I want to understand your thinking. What makes you think that way."

"Arnold.. I can't. This is too much all at once OK? I need some time. I already told you one thing, just give me some time OK?" Arnold nodded. He wasn't gonna push her. He'd find out why she thought the way she did.

The walk for the rest of the day was uneventful. Arnold kept a hold on Helgas hand the whole time, hoping it would get her to trust him. But other than that, theres wasn't much else other than La Sombra complaining and bossing his baboons around.

Finally they set up camp farther down the same stream stream from earlier. They went through the usual routine of catching fish, cooking it, and getting some water. Arnold even took watch while Helga bathed in the stream (he was the only one she trusted) before they all finally began to drift to sleep. Helga cuddled up to Arnold and sighed. " I'm worthless because of who I used to be." She drifted off to sleep, but even Arnolds presence couldn't keep the horrible dreams away.

Arnold sighed as she whimpered in her sleep, and pulled her closer. He ran his hands through her hair and rubbed her back as he stared at the canopy the trees made. He wished he could take the dream away, wished he could make her realize just how much she came to mean to him. Before Arnold fell asleep he thought to himself, I will prove it to her. I will prove she is the most important thing in the world, if it is the last thing I do. I love her too much for her to think otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK you guys, here's chapter 6. I have no idea how long this story is going to be but I personally think its getting good. Preeeettyyy pleasssse READ AND REVIEW, I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM. Enjoy:)**

The Jungle Movie Revised chapter 6

They slowly trudged on, each one of them tired to the bone. Arnold was slowly going through his fathers journal as they went, reading up on anything and everything he could learn. He was hoping beyond hope that he could find something to help him, is friends, and his family out of this mess. And of course, so far, nothing.

"Are we there yet? I want my stone NOW!"

"Oh shut up you freak. Whining ain't gonna get you there any faster."

He slapped her across the face. "You seriously need to learn to watch what you say."

Helga grimaced but stayed silent this time, instead just moving closer to Arnold. "Helga why d you do that?" Arnolds question was quiet, as to not attract attention to her anymore thatn she already had.

She groaned. "It can't help it. Snappy comebacks are something i've done all my life. Old habits die hard ya know." He stayed quiet, leading them along. Arnold was afraid. He had yet to come up with something and they were only a few hours away. On top of everything else he had discovered an...interesting note in his fathers journal. He wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up or if he even should. Maybe that was how he could keep La Sombra from getting the stone. That was the only thing he could think of. What sucked is that, lately Arnold was thinking about it. Well, the possibility of it anyways. Which also meant that if it really happens sometime in the future and La Sombra somehow gets a hold of the stone before that then he is just one step closer to actually getting that wish. Not like Arnold actually believed that La Sombra was selfless enough. He didn't think that man was selfless at all.

Deciding that he might as well tell her now, he sped up so they were (hopefully) out of earshot and cleared his throat. "Helga, I..uh...have something I think you should know..."

Helga raised an eyebrow, but he stayed silent, gathering his thoughts. "Well, spit it out Football Head. What got your panties in a twist?"

He grinned at that but it fell. "Well, do you remember when the Leader said we were..uh.. mates?" Helga blushed slightly and nodded for him to continue. "Well I was reading the journal and there's something...we have to... uh...do for the stone to even work for La Sombra." He let out the breathe he was holding but it was useless, he hasn't even told her what they actually had to do.

"Well, what do we have to do? Whats the mater with you Head Boy?" She waited again but he continued walking in silence. "Spit it out! It can't be that bad."

"Oh I don't know about that. But if you really want to know... we have to have sex."Helga stopped dead in her tracks. He gabbed her arm and forced her to keep walking. Helgas face was pale and he eyes were wide and unfocused.

"You said...what now?" Helgas heart rate sped up when a thought occurred to her. " What if he already knows! What if he plans on making us do..it..while he watches?"

"Oh...shit." He was at a loss for words. That thought had never even crossed Arnolds mind! He smiled to himself, that's one reason he loves her so much. Grabbing her hand in his, he squeezed it gently and began rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. "It'll be OK. And besides for one, the stone won't work for him , he's the least selfless man we know, and two...the idea has a bit of...appeal don't you think?" Helga gasped and turned beet red. What kind of statement was that!? And from Arnold no less... She didn't know what to think. For the first time in ages, when it came to Arnold She was totally at a loss for words. Arnold on the other hand was reveling in her reaction. He was please he could fluster her so much. And it was something he planned to keep doing, just not too often. He wasn't the kind of person to do that to her. It would be rude, to get her worked up then leave her hanging.

"uhhh..." Good job Helga, that sounds smart. You sound like an idiot. Helga just shook her head and resolved to let it go. It was probably just a slip of the tongue or something anyways. Helgas stomach rumbled, distracting everyone. "Jeez, you'd think that the baboons on the other side of the country heard that."

Arnold reached into a pocket in his bag an pulled out some fruit he picked along the way. "Here, I got some fruit left, you can eat that." Thanking him, Helga took a huge bite and handed it to him.

"You gotta eat too bucko."

"Only after you've eaten at least half. You need it more than I do anyways." Helga shook her head and took four more bites.

"Happy now lover boy?" Helga eyes widened. "I mean...uh..here, eat the rest." Her face was beet red, simply making Arnold laugh to himself as he ate the rest of the fruit. He knew he'd get under her skin with the comment earlier, guess it was a lot deeper than he thought. Which of course made him immensely pleased with himself.

That's when everything plummeted off the cliff (as apposed to going downhill). "Alright you two. Where is it?" La Sombra had an evil look in his eyes and his baboons crossed their arms glaring at the two teens.

"We're taking you there!"

"Oh of course you are. But its supposed to be right here. Don't think I didn't read that journal little boy. I know absolutely _ everything _in that book." Helga froze. He knows.

"Oh...fuck." Helgas breath caught.

"Oh yes, a good way to sum it up think. You two have to _fuck_ don't you? What? Did you think I didn't know?" He shook his head in mock sadness. "Now if you'll follow me I have somewhere to take you two lovebirds. I built it about a year ago, I think you'll find it quite...sha'll we say, _comfortable."_

Oh God...A few minutes later they approached a small well built shack. Well it was more like small cabin really, with a single red door and no windows.

"You'll sleep in here tonight. Both of you. And you won't leave till you do what I want you to. And believe me, i'll know. But don't worry. Since your giving me what want in the long run, the least I can do is make you comfortable. BUT I can tell you that you _won't_ be in there forever. No I won't tell you how long. You just have to hope you do it in time. Good luck." With an evil grin, he shoved them through the doorway and locked the door from the outside.

The inside of the cabin, was very cozy, dressed in reds and browns, like La Sombras house. The couch was a deep red color and the walls were painted in two shades of brown, one slightly warmer than the other. One corner held a small fridge and the other held a red door. "He seems to like red and brown."

Arnold laughed and shook his head. "C'mon at least we should enjoy this while we can. See what there is in the fridge." Helga gasped and yanked out two bottles of cold fresh water and two sandwiches, simple peanut butter and jelly, but still real food. "Looks like we are eating good tonight."

After they finished their sandwiches and half of their waters Helga frowned. "So... how long do you think he'll give us?"

"I don't know Helga... But I'm glad I'm here with you." Helgas breathe hitched in her throat. What did he mean by that? Did he really have enough feelings to want to...? No, he didn't mean anything by it.

"Um." Helga sighed. "I always thought that my first time would be of my own free will. It would be with someone I was sure about. Someone I knew one hundred percent loved me." Helga stopped, not really knowing why she had revealed that. Well it's not like it's not a valid expectation. "I'm glad it may be with you though..."She said quietly.

Arnold was ecstatic. She had just give him the perfect outlet to tell her, to show her how important she was to him. Smiling, he reached over and pulled her against him, so that her back was against his chest, and his jaw rested on her head. She froze for a second or two before relaxing and sagging against him. "Helga, before we left we didn't talk much. We didn't really hang out much. But then on the plane, when you were asleep you whimpered. I didn't like seeing you sad, or in pain like that. I needed to protect you. And in the tent when you screamed in your sleep, it scared me so much. What could make the strong, brave, beautiful Helga G. Pataki scream in her sleep. I realized that you were hiding a soft and fragile heart. I realized you've been scarred and forced to believe that no one loved you. I wanted to prove you wrong. And then you told me no one _could_ love you because of who you used to be, and I _had_ to prove you wrong. You are so strong, your independent or you try to be, you are beautiful and talented, your poems and amazing and people can't help but love you." By then Helga had turnd around to stare at him wide eyed, her hands on his thighs to keep from falling forward. "I realized that I had to keep the nightmares away, I had to prove you wrong. I realized that I do in fact love you, with all my heart." Helgas lips trembled, tears forming in her eyes.

She was s caught off guard, and it scared her. "I...I..how? How could you love someone like me? I don't deserve you! I've been way too selfish to ever deserve you.." Helga sobbed and jumped ff the couch to go stand in a corner, away from him.

"How could I not? Even when we were kids I knew you were a good person. And the little things you did over the years just proved it,even if you tried your hardest to hide them. You gave me my hat back when we young, you warned me about Summer when she was using me for that contest, you gave Mr. Hyuhn his daughter back. And you helped save the neighbor hood..." By then Helga had lost all control of her emotions, tears streaming down her face in her hands, hoping to hide her weakness. "There is probably so much more that I don't even know about Helga. I know that you are absolutly amazing. And in all honesty if anyone should get great fortune from the stone it's you. You have done so much for those you care about and instead of flaunting your good deeds like others would have, you try and hide it!"

"Me! You think I should get it? How about you? How much have you done! You help people on a daily basis! It's who _you_ are! And you think I deserve someone who was actually _taught _to be polite, helpful, nice, giving, and gracious? I wasn't raised like that! I was barely even fucking raised! Bob doesn't give a shit and Olga is just blind. We aren't alike! Like oil and water..we don't mix. We never will. No matter how much I want-" Arnold planted a hard kiss on her lips

He held her face and looked in her eyes filled with tears of despair. "We will make it work. And the fact that you are giving and wonderful without being taught in the first place just makes you all the more amazing. I do love you, and I will prove it for the rest of my life if that's what it takes." He kissed her before pulling her through the back door, a grin on his face. "How bout I start proving it in here?"

Helga stared at him wide eyed, then grinned and shoved him onto the bed. "Sounds good to me. Promise me me thing though.

"Anything"

Helga watched him. "Never leave me... I don't think I could handle it."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

…...

Helga lay cuddled up next to Arnold totally worn out. "I just wish that the circumstances were different."

"Me too. At least we know it won't work anyways." Anold knew that what they did was right. He only hoped that she felt the same way. Helga lay next to him with hr arms wrapped around him and her head on his bare chest. He was glad to note that she had a soft smile on her face, and no hint of the tears from earlier.

"So when do you think we should.." Helga shuttered at what she was about to suggest. "_ Tell_ La Sombra and his moneys that the stone should work?"

Arnold grinned. "I thought they were baboons?"

"Baboons, monkeys whats the difference? They're still dumb and brainless."

"I don't know. Lets let him stew for a few hours," He said addressing he previous question.

"Sounds good to me, I'm worn out anyways."

Arnold ginned. "I bet you are."

Helga laughed. "Gotten confident have we? I don't think we can let that happen Football Head. I think I'm gonna go see if there is anything else in the fridge." Helga hopped out of the bed, not bothering to put any clothes on, and sauntered into the other room to the fridge. Arnold sucked in a sharp breath.

After each of them eating other sandwich, and chugging another bottle of water they each packed a few extra sandwiches and bottles of water, they got dressed and steeled themselves. "Time to face the music." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand in his. "No matter wht they say just remember that I love you OK? And I believe we did the right thing."

"Oh I don't think I will forget lover boy. And...I love you too." She blushed realizing she hadn't told him yet, until now.

Arnold kissed her, happy she finally let him in. "Here goes nothing." Each taking a deep breath they opened the door, grabbed their bags and marched out, holding their heads high.

"Hmmm, I thought I'd have to wait much longer. You two seem too stubborn. Well then. Lets get going. I've got a stone to recover and great fortune to get."


	7. Chapter 7

**OK here it is...enjoy:)**

The Jungle Movie Revised Chapter 7

La Sombra just would not leave the two alone! He was making rude comments, laughing at his own personal jokes and Helga was seriously considering dealing with the consequences of punching him in the face, so long as it shut him up for a few minutes.

"I'm sure the boy didn't last very long. You've had better right? You seem like the type of girl to...shall we say, get what you want." Helga froze, did he just imply... of course he did, but you wouldn't believe that it wasn't Helga that snapped at that comment.

Arnold slowly turned around, his face turning red with rage, suddenly he grabbed La Sombra around the throat and shoved him against the tree, while the baboons just stood by too surprised to do anything. "I could handle you joking about me, but I _will not_ listen to you talk about her like that. I am taking you to the stone, and the least you could do id shut up on the jokes for a couple hours at a time. I _will not take it from you_ got it?" La Sombra just grumbled and shoved Arnold away.

"Don't forget who's in charge here freak." Arnold just shook his head and reached for Helga. Suddenly Arnold felt a strange tugging on his chest. Like he was being pulled in a certain direction. Was it the stone? He slowly turned to the right and began walking, a curious but slightly blank expression on his face. The tugging got stronger and a little painful as he went. The scenery around them slowly began to change, began more surreal as they slowly went along. The trees grew taller and thinner, unlike anything Helga has ever seen before, and the leaves got an unrealisticly bright shade of green. The ground became smooth like a road leading somewhere. Finally Arnold stopped, shaking himself out of his trance. Standing before them was a stone alter shaped like Arnolds head. It shone with a neon green and had tribal symbols etched into it. "It..it's..." La sombra snapped out of his speechlessness and glared at Arnold. "Tell me what to do boy. I finally got my fortune!"

"The journal says you just gotta hold it and make a wish." La Sombra didn't wait a second longer before he raced over and yanked the stone off the alter. He stood there with his eyes closed for five minutes straight, before his face turned cherry red.

"You stupid bitch! It's not working! THIS IS YOUR FAULT. I know you fucked,_ I watched it happen_!" Helga sucked in a sharp breath and fell back. He saw, he watched the whole thing! He saw her break down in tears, he saw her naked! He saw her first time! Tears came to her eyes, tears of horror at what he said.

"You said you wouldn't watch..." Helga's voice was quiet, the pain and rage making her voice tremble. Arnold was shocked, and just stood there unsure if he should comfort Helga, or go after La Sombra like his anger wanted him too. Before he could make a choice though Helga slowly stood up, her face a mask of pure unfiltered rage. " _You said you wouldn't watch."_ La Sombras eyes widened a fraction, realizing his mistake. He just pissed off Helga G. Pataki more than anyone ever has before. She stalked to him, stopping when the baboons blocked her path. She growled quietly and swung around kicking one behind the knees, then kneed him in the jaw as her went down. She spun again and elbowed the second guy in the gut then the throat as he doubled over from the force of it. La Sombra backed up, eyes completely wide with fear.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Helgas voice was quiet and smooth, laced with venom. Arnold was feeling a mix of pride and fear for her as her watched her stalk her prey. She had always been strong, and right now she just worked on proving him right. Helga had now backed him against a tree, her face completely blank. Suddenly she gripped his neck and lifted him up high against the tree with his feet dangling off the ground. How she was that strong, Arnold had absolutely no idea. "You are a sick twisted man. You think that stone was gonna work for you? And you call _me_ stupid? Why do you think we weren't worried about what we did? Because you are a _fucked up man._" She pulled him back just a little and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out instantly.

"How..the hell.. did you do that?"

Helga sighed suddenly really tired. "I honestly have no idea Football Head. Lets just leave these shitsacks here and take the stone back to the Green Eyes. They need it more than we do." Helga walked over tiredly and picked up the stone. She froze, tingles racing all over her body. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open. Scenes flashed across her eye lids too fast to actually see but somehow registering anyways. One was of her and Arnold, he had a proud smile on his face, which looked a few years older than they were now. His hands were cradling Helgas _very_ pregnant belly. Meanwhile Helga had tears streaming from her eyes and a radiant smile lit up her features. The next was of them in another few years with her holding a crying little boy, who looked to be about four or five. She was rocking him and rubbing his blonde hair soothingly. She was pregnant again but only looked to be about 6 months or so. Another was of a young man who seemed to be about twenty or so. He had an angry look in his eyes a he held a young teenage girl in his arms. She too had blond hair and bright green eyes, filled with tears, and there were many more after that.

Suddenly Helga dropped the stone and watched it shatter against a rock into smaller pieces. Arnold stared at her unaware of just what she had really seen, for him only a matter of a few seconds had passed as she saw these things. "Helga! The stone! What happened?"

Helga had tears in her eyes, and she was smiling widely. "The stone fulfilled the prophecy. It's not needed any longer." Helga fell to the ground and laughed. She was going to get what she's always desired. She was going to have a family! She was going to be an author, publish a book of poems, send her children to school.

"Helga?" Helga didn't want to tell him yet. She may tell him one day. She didn't want there to be any secrets. Smiling, Helga got up and ran to him.

"I love you so much."

Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you too. And don't worry, I know you'll tell me when your ready."

…...

The walk back to where everybody was being held was long and tedious. They stayed along the river, so they had food and fresh water to drink after the sandwiches and bottled water ran out. As they walked Arnold realized that La Sombra, although he no longer had anything against Arnold, had more baboons watching his house. They wouldn't know to give up the fight since the stone was now shattered into a million little pieces. So they devised a plan to sneak in and help everybody escape. Helga would be the distraction, which Arnold didn't like one tiny bit but he knew her logic was flawless. She was the beautiful female anyways, and Arnold would get everyone and get out of there. At least back to the Green Eyes until they could find their plane tickets again.

Arnold and Helga were hidden behind a tree whispering to each other. "So you know what to do Helga?"

"Sure do Arnoldo. Just wait for my queue and go save our family. Arnold bubbled up on the inside at her saying 'our family'. Helga got up and sauntered into view of the two baboons that were gaurding the side door.

One took notice and pulled a sword out from behind his back. Arnold held his breath waiting for her to do something. "What are you doing here? You supposed to be with the Boss."

"Oh, I was. We are actually on our way back but somehow I got lost. Well I guess it's not me who was lost. Could you please help me find the others? I'm oh so worried about Arnold. I don't want him hurt and more than you want something to happen to La Sombra." the baboon had an indecisive t\look on his face, so Helga batted her eyes and looked down at the ground feigning tears. "Please? I'd be ever so grateful." Arnold nearly gagged. This was so not her. She sounded more like Lila, a girl who although still sweet, became very annoying. Arnold stood up as Helga locked her hands behind her back and motioned him on just as her and two gaurds walked away. He was terrified for her, worried they would try something but he knew she could handle herself. She had taken out those guys a few days ago by the stone. So he approached the door and yanked it open. The hallway was empty as he made his way to the door he had come from nearly a week ago. "Mom, dad? Gerald? Phoebe!"

He heard a gasp and could faintly hear Gerald comforting Phoebe was began crying. "Arnold, Honey! We thought you had died! Where's Helga?" Arnold flipped on a light switch and Began searching for the keys to the door.

"She's creating a distraction."

"What! And you let her!?" Phoebes face suddenly appeared her eyes squinted in anger.

"Phoebe believe me, I didn't want to but you know just as well as I do that she can easily handle herself. She took out two of them two days ago within a matter of seconds. Trust me OK? She'll be fine."

Phoebe sighed and nodded. Finally he found them on a hook near an empty cell down a ways. Unlocking each door her quickly hugged everybody before they all rushed up and out the door. But what they all came upon just outside the house stunned Arnold for a second. Helga was in the middle of a circle of men, presumably La Sombras baboons. "A little help here you guys? They are about to-" She stopped, punching a guy in the gut and whipping back to kick another one in the knee, snapping it. Everyone merged into the fight each one wondering what had actually happened to cause this.

To make matters worse, La Sombra raced up behind Helga and wrapped his arm around her, locking her in place with a curved knife at her throat. "ENOUGH!" Everyone froze. "Because of this stupid little girl, the stone is GONE. ITS SHATTERED ALL OVER THE GROUND!" Arnold paid no attention to the gasp that escaped his mother, focused solely on Helga and La Sombra. "I could kill you _right now_ and nobody would care. Because your a _fuck up. You fuck everything up!_ Don't think I didn't here the little conversation you had with you little sex slave. How your father hates you... how you mess everything up, how you should be like, oh whats her name..._olga..._" Helgas breath hitched in her throat. She knew she would be missed, Arnold just told her he loved her from cripes sake. But she couldn't help the little sliver of doubt that wormed its way into her mind. He was right, her parents didn't care about her. Only Arnold, Phoebe and _possibly_ Gerald.

Helga gasped as the knife pushed deeper into throat. She began to cry. Just as he was about to cut her throat open the trees shook. Dozens of Green Eyes emerged, spears and swords and other primative weapons pointed at La Sombra and his baboons. Everything was a blur after that, La Sombra was tied up, his baboons were beaten, but to be honest they topped caring when La Sombra was detained. The Leader, after grabbing Stella, the Leader came up to Helga and Arnold who now had his arms wrapped around her protectivly. He began speaking while Stella translated.

"He says he want's me to translate because its just easier for him. He says that the stone granted you the wish, but that you never needed it. The tribe is grateful you were finally able to get rid of the stone. The only reason they kept it was to fulfill the prophecy. " He handed her a small green stone beofre continuing. "He wants you to use this to get plane tickets for everyone. He says they will forever be in your debt. Oh and one more thing." The Leader slipped a small green stone in her hands shaped like a small eye. "Keep it. It's a part of the stone. One of the tribe made it while they were on their way." Helga beamed. Everything turned out right. Arnold got his parents back, Helga got Arnold, Phoebe got Gerald. Helga thought back to what the stone had shown her and smiled. Turning around she softly kissed Arnold on the lips.

"It's time to go home."

…...

it had been settled that, Stella and Miles would stay at the boarding house until they got a job and a place of their own. They weren't gonna ask Arnold to live with them though, he had been with his grand[arents for his whole life, they didn't want to take that away from him. Helga didn't hide from anyone how she felt about Arnold, and that made him love her all the more. Helga finally sat her mom down and talked her into going to an AA meeting, which worked out nicely I might add. Bob now remembers Helgas name, and Olga finally came to terms with the fact that perfection doesn't exist. You could say that her experience in San Lorenzo had changed but in all honesty it really didn't. It just forced her tosee the big picturee. Forced her to see that if she just sat on the sidelines instead of doing something, nothing was ever gonna change. She realized that she had to take charge, be herself and be the one to fix her family because no one else would step up and do it. And Helga didn't blame anyone at all for not wanting to. It's a long and scary process, one where she had to be the support in. But in the end it all finally fell into place. Miriam didn't touch alcohol and Bob doesn't work nearly as much and Olga got married when Helga had turned twenty-two.

And then there's Helga. Arnold had proposed at wrestle mania, having paid off the guy that runs the big screen to show him to the whole audience while he did it. She said yes off course, and none other than Bob Pataki himself walked Helga down the isle, with tears in his eyes on her special day.

**Ok you guys this is the last actual chapter to the 'movie' BUT wait a minute...do I sense an epilogue coming on...? I sure do:) so hang in tight. Your going to get one more before this journey is over and im typing away again at another story. (Presumably another Arnold and Helga fanfic lol) well hang in there and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here it is. I'm not sure if I like leaving it ending like that buuutt I figured I'd post and see what you all think. Please read and review what you think. Should I make the epilogue longer? Well anyways peeps:) enjoy**

The Jungle Movie Revised Epilogue

Arnold sighed at his wife. He knew she couldn't help it, especially now. She _was _eight and a half months pregnant after all. They were going to have a son, deciding on the name Harlow. "Helga honey, it doesn't have to be perfect. We can fix it before we go into the party OK?" Helga was trying to fix the two pigtails she wore her hair in. And dont worry, it wasnt the freakishly staright ones from her youth. The were low and set just behind her ears to rest down her chest. She wanted to lok her best for Pheebs but a pregnant woman can only do so much on her own.

"Oh alright Football Head. But we are getting this right before we go in." Arnold smiled and led her out to the old Packard. Arnold had fixed it up after his grandparents died a couple years ago, with an airconditioner and an ipod dock for Helga when she didn't like what was on the radio. Everthing else was the same though, only touched up and repainted and made a little stronger t last. She used to hate the thing but eventually came to love it. Arnold had a thought that it was because she had loved his grandparents as much as he had. Well despite the fact that grandma for some reason just loved to cal hr Elanor. (And don't thnk the he didn't make the connection to when he fist heard grandma say that Elanor had jumped through the kitchen window).

"Don't worry hun, you look amazing anyways." And she did, dressed in a pink wrap around dress that shaped her large belly beautifully and white thre inch wedges with a large pink bow on the toes. How she found them, he will ever know but the made her legs look long and lean more slender and beautiful( if that was possibly anyways).

They made an appearance for a couple hours before Helga had to apologize to Phoebe and Gerald. "I'm sorry Pheebs, but we have to go look at an apartment we found just a few streets over."

Gerald smiled and answered rubbing Phoebes back who was smiling at Helga, "Don't worry 'bout it guys. We understand." Helga hugged Gerald and Phoebe tightly before Arnold helped Helga out to the car.

"Crimeny I feel like a penguin waddling like this." Helga was glad though because when Harlow was born they would lose a lot of sleep. Then again she was also glad she had become a writer, who could esily stay at home and take care of her little boy while Arnold ( who had surprisingly become a doctor) worked.

"You look amazing, waddling and all." Helga growled, and Arnold laughed and kissed her nose. The apartment building was thankfully a smaller three story building with one elevator and only had fifteen rooms, five on each floor. They were looking at one on the first floor, which Helga was thankful for. It had chocolate brown walls and was furnished with black leather couches and a nice forty inch television in the living room. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, along with a nice sized kitchen with stainless steel appliances and lack granite counter top.

"I love it." Helga felt at home here. Well they weren't gonna stay here once their daughter was born (She had yet to tell him they were gonna have a little girl to in the future) but it was perfect for right now. She wanted to live in a house one day though.

"Do you? I love it too. I guess it's settled." Within three weeks Stella and Miles had helped move in their stuff and helped pick out things at the store that they needed like diner ware and sheets and so on.

Helga was sitting on the couch, writing in one of her pink notebooks, she wasn't allowed to move much since she was due any day now,when she suddenly froze. "Oh, oh my God. I think my water just broke." Arnold without a second thought raced her to the hospital and stayed with her while she was in labor. She panted and finally the doctor held up a baby boy. "he's beautiful... looks like his father."

Arnold had tears in his eyes. "I love you Helga." She cried in joy and was already excited to have their baby girl.


End file.
